Fall and Rise
by CatsbytheGreat
Summary: Peter was on the way down until Lucy intervened.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, Narnia, or the quote. The first two belong to C.S. Lewis. The third (the quote) belongs to U2. **

**Author's Note: I hardly ever write about Peter, but I was inspired by the song 'The Fly' by U2 to write this. An odd inspiration, but one nonetheless. Also, this is movieverse.**

**

* * *

**

"_Love, we shine like a burning star. We're falling from the sky, tonight." _

* * *

1.

"I don't think you should be doing this," Lucy said. Plans had been made to raid the Telmarine castle. Peter was determined to go on with this plan, but Lucy was determined to make him see sense.

Peter, who had been on his way to prepare the troops, turned around. "Lucy," he said, "I know you don't like the idea of battle, but it has to be done." He turned and continued walking.

Lucy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No," she said. "It _doesn't_ have to be done. It's not that I dislike the idea of a battle. I just don't think this one is right."

"We have no other choice."

"We have Aslan!" Lucy looked furious. "Have you ever stopped to consider what He would want us to do in this situation?" Peter glared at her, but she didn't back down. "I don't think this has been thought out enough."

"Lucy--" Peter started, only to be cut off.

"No, Peter, I can't approve of this."

"Lucy, I just want to get Narnia back."

"Do you?" Lucy asked. "I thought that was _Caspian's_ job, and you're supposed to be helping him. Not ignoring him and coming up with your own plans."

A faint uneasy feeling began to settle in Peter's stomach, but he pushed it away. "I am Narnia's High King. I've been in battles before, I've planned battles before, and they've always worked out in the end," he told her. "Why should this time be any different?"

"We're living in a different world," Lucy said, quietly. "I don't have anything more to say on the matter, but I'm warning you that I don't think this will turn out well."

Peter watched in disbelief as Lucy turned around and left. Her words burned into him—she had never said anything of the sort to him in the past. Why was she saying it now? Peter shook his head. He couldn't let such thoughts distract him during the battle.

* * *

2.

"Peter, are you all right?"

Peter took his eyes off the stone Lion in front of him, his back brushing against the Table he was leaning against, and turned to his younger sister, who was watching him with concern.

"I don't know," he admitted.

Lucy said nothing, but came to sit next to him. She followed Peter's gaze to the stone carving of Aslan. "We need to find Him."

Peter sighed and leaned his head back onto the Stone Table, putting a hand over his face. "You were right."

Lucy turned to look at him. "I didn't want to be," she said. Her expression was grave, almost regretful. Peter wondered at how she never rubbed it in when she was right.

"You're always right," he said. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I should have listened to you. I should have listened to _Him_. I've gone and made a mess out of everything." He looked up at the Lion. "I don't know what to do."

"You can start by listening," said Lucy, her voice soft. "Peter, I know you want to be the High King again. I think we all want to rule Narnia again, and have things be like they were before." She paused. "But you know that we can't do that anymore."

"I don't understand why," Peter admitted. "It's so hard. We built Narnia up only to have it descend into darkness, and I don't like the idea of having someone else rule it. What if things get worse?"

"What if they get better?" Lucy countered. "Caspian really wants to make things better. You have to trust him. Aslan trusts him."

"How do you know?"

"I do," Lucy said. "I know. Peter, it isn't your time to rule Narnia. If you keep trying to, if you keep going against Aslan you and Narnia will suffer for it. Look at what happened with this most recent battle. I hate to say this, but Peter, you need to step down and realise that…others ruled Narnia before you and others will rule after you. And you can't choose who the true rulers of Narnia are. Aslan chooses them. He always did and he always will."

Peter sighed, considering this. "Why did Aslan tell us that we were always kings and queens here, then?"

"I've wondered," Lucy said, "but I think when we went back I figured it out. I think he meant for us to remember it in times like these, when we aren't kings and queens. Or when we're in England, and we have no choice but to be children again. It doesn't matter whether we're ruling a country or if we have crowns on our heads. We still _are_ those same people who brought Narnia into the Golden Age. And we should act like it. Remember, he also told us to bear it well." She looked Peter full in the face. "And now we can help someone else bring Narnia into a better age again. We have that chance. Caspian has the chance to become a great king. Won't you help him do it as Aslan helped you do it?"

Lucy often amazed Peter, and this was no different. He stared, wide eyed, at his younger sister, at the youngest member of his family. How could she be so wise? How did she see what others often missed?

"Lucy, you know you are amazing, don't you?"

Lucy blushed. "It isn't me, you know."

"But it is," Peter insisted. "Aslan is great, and Aslan is the reason for all that we have. But Lucy, _you_ are the one who sees Him, and _you_ are the one who listens to Him no matter what, and _you_ are the one who brings Him to everyone else when they can't see Him."

By now Lucy's eyes were very bright. She shook her head and took Peter's hand. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes," Peter said. "I do. It's hard to take in, you know, but if this battle and your speech didn't teach me anything then I don't know what will. You're right. I will have to accept Caspian as the next king." He frowned. "It isn't the easiest thing."

"The right things aren't often the easiest things," Lucy pointed out.

"True," Peter said. He stood up and gave his sister a small smile. "We should be going. There are plans to make and people to apologise to." He affectionately ruffled Lucy's hair. "You are a Queen, through and through."

"And you'll always be High King Peter the Magnificent," Lucy said, "even if you forget sometimes."

Peter grinned. "Would my Queen like to be escorted out of the How?" He extended his arm.

"Your Queen would be delighted," Lucy replied with a laugh.

She took Peter's arm and together the two siblings went to help a new king gain his throne.


End file.
